Pictures
by Ivy hugs the trees
Summary: Blaine decides to surprise Kurt in the most romantic way possible


Blaine's POV

Okay, he could do this. Breathing deeply he picked up the camera and placed it on the steps. He had been planning this for months and he was now prepared enough to start. Kurt would love this Blaine told himself as he took the first picture.

Kurt's POV

6 weeks later

Kurt sat at his desk, staring at the work in front of him, he loved being a fashion editor for vogue, he really did. But at this moment he was tired, achy and to make it worse Blaine was away with the Broadway team. He felt lonely sitting in the spacious apartment in new York, him and Blaine had bought it when they turned 19 and over the last 2 years they had turned it into a real home. Kurt had done most of the interior design and now it was a stylish modern flat.

Sifting through this month's designs Kurt caught sight of an envelope addressed to him in Blaine's messy scrawl. Strange thought Kurt as he picked it up, it couldn't be a card because he trusted Blaine to know when his birthday was. He lifted it up and gently peeled away the slip of paper that stopped him from seeing the contents. His long pale fingers slipped inside and pulled out a letter.

'Dear Kurt,' it said

'I love you, so much that it hurts sometimes. I'm sorry that I'm away so much but I promise that it will all settle soon.' Kurt sighed softly, hearing his boyfriend's voice in the words.

'I've prepared a little surprise for you baby, I have included in this letter a list of people that you must go and see in the order that I have written them, don't ask questions until the end okay? I love you sweetheart, yours Blaine'

Kurt smiled before shaking the envelope until a slip of paper fell out.

'Your dad, Wes, Mercedes and Rachel'

Right, thought Kurt. Well he was due a visit to Lima anyway; getting ticked would be a problem though. As if his thoughts had been heard he dropped the envelope and a thin slip of paper fell out. A flight to Lima Ohio boarding tomorrow at 6 pm. Good thing he'd found the envelope today then.

The next evening Kurt found himself on a busy flight, they weren't yet rich enough to afford first class but Kurt didn't mind. All of the people on that list had stayed near Lima, excluding Rachel and his step-brother Finn who lived in an apartment near Kurt and Blaine.

He slept for most of the flight and woke just in time to see the plane sinking effortlessly through the white fluffy clouds. Kurt smiled and began to compose text to his dad.

A couple of hours later Kurt stood outside of his old home, he knocked and soon the door was open by a smiling Carol, 'hello darling, I expect you're here for you dad'

Kurt nodded and walked through the house and into the sitting room, there sat his dad, sure he had a few more wrinkles but other than that he was the same. He reached the sofa and was soon being held tightly and breathing in his dad's familiar smell. When he pulled back Kurt spoke 'I think Blaine left something for me' at that his dad grinned and pulled an envelope out of his pocket, similar to the one that had contained the letter. 'Open it later' smiled Burt.

After dinner and monopoly Kurt had to leave. He still had to see Wes and Mercedes and he only had half a day left in Lima. He got onto the nearest train and sat there on a seat by the window. He was half an hour into the train journey when he remembered the note from Blaine. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it carefully. Inside he found a photograph. Kurt stared at it in amazement. There was his curly haired boyfriend, sitting on the steps of Dalton academy holding a piece of paper that said simply 'this was the place where I first saw you'

Kurt tried to dim his smile when he realised that people were staring at him. When he reached the street near Wes's flat he practically ran in order to get there quickly. Wes met him at the door with a smile and another envelope

'I figured you wouldn't want to stay long since you found out about these' laughed Wes. Kurt grinned back and gave him a hug before running back down the stairs. Luckily Mercedes lived only a few blocks away. She was now married to Sam and they were planning to start a family. Whilst walking Kurt pulled out the envelope and grinned as he saw the photo.

There, in the Lima Bean stood Blaine, the card he held this time said 'I first bought you coffee here' the smile on the curly haired man's face was so full of love that he felt his eyes mist over. Shaking away the tears Kurt turned around the corner and began walking up to Sam and Mercedes's small house. He shoved the photo in his pocket and whet to knock on the wooden door. His eyes caught sight of his watch and he realised that only had 5 hours before his flight left. So when Mercedes opened the door Kurt garbled 'I'm really sorry but I can only spend about 20 minutes here. I know we haven't had a chat face to face in ages and I promise that I will come back here soon it's just that I need to catch a plane and I think that Blaine left-'

Mercedes laughed and spoke over him 'I know sweetie, Blaine left this for you. I love you Boo, now go and catch that plane.' She handed over another envelope, pink this time but before she could place it in Kurt's hand she was trapped by his arms around her. After about 20 seconds Kurt drew back and kissed Mercedes on the cheek before taking the envelope and turning around shouting goodbye behind him.

He told himself that he had to get on the plane before he was allowed to open that little pink package in his pocket. So he quickly got on a train and spent the journey wishing that it would go faster. Finally the train reached the airport and he legged off and went straight to security until he was safely on the plane. His trembling hands lifted the envelope out of his jeans and he prised it open. Out fell another picture, this time it was Blaine sitting at that table at Dalton, their table. The card this time said 'here was the place where I first kissed you'

These messages were getting sappier thought Kurt but he couldn't stop the smile taking over his face. Where had Blaine found time to do all of this? An odd look from a nearby passenger made him realise that he has spoken out loud. Flushing he sat low in his chair and soon fell asleep.

The voice of the overhead speaker awoke him and he shook his head to clear the fog of sleep before unclipping his seatbelt and standing up. He got off the plane quite quickly and efficiently as he did not have to collect and luggage. The trip to Lima had only been for a day and Kurt found himself wishing that it had been longer. But then he remembered that Rachel still had a photo and that made him feel a lot better. When he was finally back on the streets of New York he smiled before heading straight for Rachel's.

Kurt was greeted by his tall, lanky step-brother and the two embraced before Rachel came running into the room before practically launching herself with excitement at Kurt.

'Hey. What's up? ' asked Kurt in a confused voice, it hadn't been that long since he'd seen Rachel so why was she acting like this?

'Oh nothing just happy to see you' gulped Rachel. She had always been bad at lying.

'I think that Blaine left something here for me' exclaimed Kurt when he was finally able to breathe again.

'Oh yes, silly me I forgot' well that obviously meant that she hadn't forgotten.

Rachel handed him a small green paper sleeve that held a mystery inside. 'Would you like to stay for dinner?' she asked just as Kurt was about to tear the paper open.

'Oh um thank you but I was thinking of going back to mine'

'No.' screeched Rachel 'I mean, stay with us just for little while.'

Kurt stared at her as she smiled sheepishly. 'Okay… then I will'

He went back to opening the envelope and his breathing hitched as he saw the photo this time, there was Blaine standing on the streets of New York with another card in his hands. It read 'this was your dream and now is ours and I'm so glad that we followed it'

Rachel leaned over and squealed as she read what it said. Embarrassed Kurt put the card into his jeans along with the others and the three of then went to sit down for food.

However, after dinner Rachel insisted that they caught up and Kurt was not allowed to leave until mid-evening. He sauntered down the streets and was surprised to find the door to the flat was open. His heart started pounding as he imagined burglars and murderers. But his fear stopped when he saw roses on the carpet. Unless this murderer tried to seduce his victim first then all must be safe.

Kurt stepped through into the lounge and stared in confusion at the flowers and the dimmed lights. Trails of petals lead into their bedroom and he followed it gazing down at the mixture of colours on the floor. His eyes caught sight of a pair of shoes and travelled upwards until he was staring right at Blaine. He was about the leap at him when Blaine put his finger to his lips and pulled out another card. It reminded Kurt of one of the couple's favourite films, Love Actually and, in the couple's opinion, this was the best scene and it usually had them both sobbing on the couch as they held each other.

His eyes flickered back down to read the writing.

'Kurt, I want to see you every day, buy you coffee whenever you want, kiss you at any opportunity. I want to make all of your dreams come true and live them with you'

Tears were streaming down Kurt's cheeks as Blaine turned the card over.

It said simple words but they meant so much 'Kurt, I will love you forever, will you marry me?'

Kurt's baby blue eyes went back to Blaine's face and stared at him for a moment before saying in a tear choked voice. 'I love you so much, yes, yes and yes'

He threw himself t Blaine as the curly haired man dropped the card. Kurt tangled himself around his new fiancée as their lips met in a wet salty kiss from the mix of tears from both of their eyes. Their tongues mingled as Blaine placed a thin platinum band round Kurt's finger before leading him to the bed.

Later they were lying in bed, naked with the lights still dimmed. Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest and gently whispered, 'and you said you sucked at romance.'


End file.
